Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and more specifically it relates to a display case system for providing a display area that may be easily modified for providing a versatile collection of memorabilia.
It is extremely important for individuals suffering from mental illnesses such as dementia to have a constant recollection of important events, friends, family, personal items, words of special meaning and memorabilia. This is particularly true for residents of nursing homes where they are positioned within an unfamiliar setting without any xe2x80x9cremindersxe2x80x9d of their life. Recollection of past memories and experiences is important to a resident in order for them to continue feeling comfortable with their surrounding while having lost a portion of their memory. Hence, there is a need for a display case that allows for the easy creation and modification of a memorabilia collection that may be positioned upon a wall near a door or other well traveled location for an individual to view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,631 to Tyson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,823 to Brossard; U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,358 to Green et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,038 to Soto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,428 to Fischer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,147 to Herrin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,200 to Hehn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,379 to Longsdorf et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,413 to Boyle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,790 to Sullivan; U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,598 to Sullivan; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,527 to August.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a display area that may be easily modified for providing a versatile collection of memorabilia. Conventional display cases are not designed for easy insertion and positioning of various types of memorabilia to allow for constant viewing by an individual suffering from a mental illness.
In these respects, the display case system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a display area that may be easily modified for providing a versatile collection of memorabilia.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of display cases now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new display case system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a display area that may be easily modified for providing a versatile collection of memorabilia.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new display case system that has many of the advantages of the display cases mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new display case system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art display cases, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a rear plate having a front surface, a frame structure removably attachable to the rear plate, and a transparent enclosure positioned within the frame structure. The rear plate preferably includes a plurality of securing members that are catchably received within corresponding receiver apertures within the frame structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a display case system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a display case system for providing a display area that may be easily modified for providing a versatile collection of memorabilia.
Another object is to provide a display case system that provides a constant reminder to an individual regarding family, friends, personal items and words of special meaning.
An additional object is to provide a display case system that allows for easy insertion and removal of memorabilia.
A further object is to provide a display case system that assists individuals in remembering important events, people and animals in their lives.
Another object is to provide a display case system that provides a unique visual collection of an individual""s life.
A further object is to provide a display case system that allows nursing home staff members to view important personal history about the patient.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.